Rise With The Fallen
by DraconianWarrior
Summary: A boy... a fox... born to do great things... Kazama Naruto will mold his destiny into that of wonderful, exciting, powerful, tales of his life. Watch him, as he rises with the fallen. He won't lay face down in the dirt. SUPER NARUTOvery strong.No pairs ye
1. Prologue

**A/N!!!**

**okay then lets get straight and to the point now shall we? one of my first fics. Here's the summary as promised. **

**Okay! well now, from now on all Q and A will be answerred at the ending A/N at every chap.! if u wish to keep things private, message me and ill email u or something and reply that way. thanks for your time! 1st chaps kinda short, and evryone knows all the info cuz of the tv series but oh well, it is a prologue. (explains the life he livved up til now where he is; next chapter u will know;. And some minor changes to the storyline.)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village hidden in the leaves... Konohagakre no Sato. It was a wonderous place, full of life and many good people. There were exceptions, to how good this place was though. For every ninja said to look underneath the underneath. This concept applies to every aspect of life.

Because underneath this beautiful exterior lies something vile...

A young boy by the name of Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. He was treated the way no one should ever be. Beaten, spat on, being shunned by most of the populance of the vilage. He was treated this way over something he had no control over. The day hewas born, the Kyuubi no Kitsune no Youki was sealled inside of him.

The Yondaime Hokage, was the one who sacrificed his life to seal the nine tailed demon into this newborn. He wanted people to see this child as a hero. He wanted people to see him as the one that kept the entire village from inevitable destruction.

Many lives were taken the day that Kyuubi attcked, and this boy, had saved them. So why was he treated so horribly? Because poeple are ignorrant, self-richeous fools. Well, most of them anyway.

Only a few poeple have come to accept Naruto for who he is and not what he keeps locked up inside of him. Because eventually, he will have absorbed all of Kyuubi's chakra,ending its life prematurely.

The ignorrence of the villagers and some of the fellow ninja, who would have thought to have some respect and knowledge in that brain of theirs, would just go to show that if they had killed the blonde child, the Kyuubi would be alive and well again in less than two years because his chakra had not connected with it to an extent to drag it to death with him.

At five, he would sustain beatings from people, thrown around like a ragdoll. there were only one major person he knew about that actually helped him when these attacks happened. A man named Sarutobi. The 3rd hokage. He came to respect this man and loved him like a grandfather.

12 years passed after the sealing and all of the rookie nine were about 12-14 years old. In an invasion of Konoha by Sand and Oto, Naruto managed to stop Gaara and make him realize that killing was wrong. Which led to future allies because not long after that he bacame the kazekage of his village. In that invasion, one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, killed the third and fled, having his arms desabled in a final attempt by sarutobi to kill his former pupil.

After that, he helped bring a new hokage to the village. She was another Sannin by the name of Tsunade. He helped her to make the right decision in not helping Orochimaru gain his arms again. He also helpped many people throught his life, including Neji huuga, the rest of the rookie 9, and many other older and younger ninjas.

Even after 12 years since that sealing of the bijuu, Naruto was still hated by some villagers, but gained the respect of many by showing them he was a kind hearted kid, and not the demon. There was one mission in particular, where he had to retrieve a missing nin named Uchiha Sasuke, one of three remaining Uchiha. (1).

He was also his best friend. Hecouldve brought him back. But the only way he oculd was through death, which he could not do either because he made a promise to Haruno Sakura, his crush at the time, to bring him back alive.

Him and his other genin counterparts all risked their lives on that mission. And all of them were not being punished for failure, which Konoha would never do, since it is such a _"perfect"_ village, exept for one. And guess who? Uzumaki Naruto!

The village counsil could not legally kill him and get away with it. So they did the next best thing. They tried to get rid of him. They succeeded.

They pleaded that scince he was unstable, plus he attempted to kill Sasuke,showing even more proof of the previous adjective. Of course this was all a load of crap, the people that were in favor for Naruto (mainly the rookie 9's parents, Tsunade, and some others) were ver ruled by the rest ofthe council. Naruto was appointed to leave within the next day.

The day Naruto began to leave the village Tsunade told him that she found a scroll a while back and it was abouthis lineage. And it gave some jutsu as well. She was on the verge of tears. She swore to him she would do anything in her power to help him if he ever needed it. All he needed to do was send a message.

He was grateful to know that even though he was leaving, he still had people on his side. He swore that when he got revenge on the leaf, he would only bring pain to those who brought it upon him first. And now, forms the story of a boy with the burden the size of a mountain, going through life, becoming as strong as he can be, following his new goal, to become the strongest ninja in history, and followinghis own lifestyle. watch, as he becomes something in only legends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What im back so soon!? I know the ending was abit cliche, but it was necessary** **to add a little more happyness and entertainment because the next chapter is the one where... oh, youll just see for youself.** **well, im going to write thenext couple of chapters and then post like 4 at the same time so itll be around like, a week or so before I repost. **

**P.S. AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A PREVIEW OF MY COMEDY "NARUTO: LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF SHORTS" PREVEIWS WILL BE UP EVERY TIME SO WATCH OUT!**

**P.S.S.all of my chapters have a minimum of 3000 words. andthats just the minimum soooo yeah. and this will be a long fic eventually. posibly a series. IDK yet. but i guess ill talk to you all**

**LATER!**

**draconianwarrior.**

A boy... a fox... born to do great things... Kazama Naruto will mold his destiny into that of wonderful, exciting, powerful, tales of his life. Watch him, as he rises with the fallen. He won't lay face down in the dirt. SUPER NARUTOvery strong cin4sumary

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N! Okay, here's chapter two for you guys! I could use an editor, if anyone would like to give me any suggestions on how to improve this story, tell me ok? Thx. Here's the fic.!**

**P.S. the 1st part of the chap. is a bit angsty and its not an angsty fic. then the rest is a bit slow and boring. just to get the ball rolling u know? After he leaves the wave, the real action and training begins. chapter 3 or 4 will most likely have a time skip though and chapter one will have a smaller range and usage of words.**

**Tahnk you all for your support so far!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"blah" is talking

blah_' is thought._

_**"blah" **_and**_ 'blah' _**are High levelled demons talking and thinking.

"ALL CAPS!" is extreme yelling, like super raged tsunade or something like that.

**Oh, and Teen Witch: NO this won't be A yaoi story but Naruto and Itachi will have a relationship. But if I told u what kind yet it'd ruin the story. I will make a NaruItachi fic only if you help me write it cuz im not good at stuff like that. I need ur email and mines on my page. And yes, this is a super-mega-naru fic. But I have ways to make it not boring with a super naruto. And the answer to ur question about Naruto and Kyuubi. Yes. And how can naruto be powerful if he's stupid? he's gunna be smart. I have a mask as well. I am a very smart kid. And for my age, just look at my bio on my profile. Thx for the support.**

**ps(it seems u've guessed my plot for naruto except forthe yaoi part. damn.)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat at her desk, drinking some sake. She was so helpless. She could not save Naruto from banishment. Suddenly, she had flashbacks of Nawaki, her brother, and Dan, her lover. She was about to breakdown and cry when she forced those memories to theback of her mind as she felt Jiraiya's presence.

Sure enough, there he was, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Tsunade, I'm sorry. I know we tried. But we failed and there's nothing we could do about it. The council overruled us. It wa-" He was cut off as Tsunade cut him off.

"Trying isn't enough Jiraiya. There's nothing we can do. I wanted so bad to make him stay. I wanted so bad... to make his dream come true. Something my brother and Dan wanted..." The white haired man moved from the wall to the front of her desk.

"Tsunade, this village is a great one. Naruto's done alot for this village already, I think that his wish was fullfilled. By saving his freinds and loved ones. And by making this village flourish indirectly. Remember that." he said in a comforting way.

It proved unsuccesful to calm her down as she slammed her fist onto the desk, almost breaking it into tiny peices. "I know that! Naruto was the reason for me becoming Hokage! He was the one responsible for protecting the village in the Sand-Sound invasion from Gaara! He changed his peers into great shinobi already! And this village doesn't give a damn about it!! Plus with Akatsuki on the loose, he could get capturred, or killed by Orochimaru! I don't know what to do Jiraiya." She calmed down at the last sentence.

Out of no where, it began to rain.

He walked over to her side and wrapped a hand around her in a hug. "Don't worry about that. I have my spy network watching him. I will be following him in secret for a while. He will most likely take the training offer I gave him. In the meantime, instead of sulking and drinking youslef to death, you can find a way to bring him back into the village. We owe him that much." He let her go. Tears were now freely running down her cheeks. "He'll be fine, don't worry. But I have to go now Tsunade, I'll send message to you when I come into contact with him. Goodbye Tsunade." Those were his last words to her as he stepped back and jumped out of the window, changing into leaves and flowing away with the current of the wind.

She sighed and said to herself, "I hope you're right Jiraiya."

------------------------------------------

Naruto felt horrible. He wanted to puke, to scream, to destroy something. Anything to get his mind off of the situation that he was currently in.

It was raining outside... his dampenned hair was laying on his head like a mop. He was crying as he walked slowly through the forest. Not that you could tell because they just mixed in with the rain.

A little frog sat ontop of his head as he made his slow pace away from his old village which he was just exiled from. He was sent by Jiraiya to Naruto to tell him that if he ever needed anything, just summon a frog, and give the message. Because Jiraiya was always watching him.

"I need to find someone to train me." Said the blonde in a raspy voice. Gamakichi just sat there on his head, not saying anything. "But only after I go to Wave country first. I'm going to stay with Tazuna and make some money." the little orange frog was saddenned that he hadn't called him ero-sannin anymore. Just always Jiraiya or Sannin. But it was understandable because he was betrayed by the village that he swore to protect.

He undid the headband and pulled it off of his forehead. He looked into his refletion as he kept talking.

"I have a new goal Gamakichi. It is to become the strongest shinobi in the world. I will follow my own lifestyle and protect the only few I love. I will crush the leaf village for treating me like shit on the side of the road every day of my life. But that is up in the air right now, as I don't have a sensei yet.." The frog looked a little suprised.

"I'm sorry for the life you've lived Naruto, and I don't intend to tell you what and what not to do. But I don't think that your father wanted you to attack the thing that he sacrificed his life for." With that he said goodbye and to think about his words. Then, he poofed away into his own world.

Naruto flinched and stopped walking. He rememberred in the day he was given to get out of the village he read the scroll given to him by Tsunade. It said his father was Kazama Arashi. The Yondaime. He rememberred the stories of how valiantly he fought, and how he wanted to be seen as a hero. He was givven jutsu scrolls and the legendary chakra sword, one of the three swords of legend. His anger rose as he recalled his deathwish. And the villagers were so conceded they didn't even fulfill it. It wasn't fair.

He barely had any time to say goodbye to his freinds in that time frame. Some were out on missions so he couldn't say anything to them at all. And the entire group who fought with the sound five were in the hospital except for Lee, and Shikamaru.

His frustration boiled. 'I need to run this off', if Kyuubi's chakra leaks from my anger then any potential enemies nearby could detect my location.' he thought.

The blond put the headband into his back pack and jumped up to one branch, propelling himself with chakra, then he proceeded to jump from branch to branch at speeds faster than he thought he could perform.

---------------------10 hours later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stopped and took a quick breather. He had ran at about 15 miles an hour for 10 hours straight. He was almost to Wave now. He could not stop for long. He took this time to talk to Kyuubi for the 1st time in a couple of weeks. The last time had been when Kyuubi was giving Naruto pointers with the Sasuke retrieval mission.

Naruto pulled out a can ninja "mission" food (The kind where you just pop it, and wolf it down. Quick food for ninja missons. You can eat it raw, or cook itfor much much better taste. It's a semi hard spam type fatty, meaty thing.) and began to cook it with some tiwgs he found and used a fire jutsu to get it going.

_'Hey, fox, it's been a while. As you probably know, they banished me from the village. I'm headed for wave. Jiraiya is giving me a training offer. I will take it soon.'_

_**"Good for you kit, now when are you going to start working on your father's jutsu eh?"** _

_'Not until I am at least high jounin level without your chakra. I am going to stop using it unless its a life or death situation.' _

**_"Ahh thats too bad kit. Well, I'm going to sleep so don't bother me or I'll be forced to eat you." _**With that Kyuubi curled into a ball and Naruto heard snoring before he cut his communication temporarily with Kyuubi so his every little thought did not disturb his sleep. He was a very cranky Biju and did not like being told to wake up.

Naruto ate very quickly as the more he ate, the worse it tasted. When he was finished he got up, pulled his bag back on his shoulders and began moving again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In about another hour Naruto foud himself at the gate that connected the fire and wave country. He had about another 20 minutes before he would reach the village. This was the bridgethat he had his very first and only c class turned a class mission on. He chuckled at the name of the bridge. The sun shone brightly over the sign, Illuminating it, just for the person it was named after.

It read, "THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE" .

There were docks and boats docked below the bridge. Much more than last time. He was excited to go see Tazuna. He forgot all abou Konoha and wouldn't remember for a while after that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had asked arouns to where Tazuna lived. Almost everyone knew him and talked about him as he was a great man. When Naruto finally made it to the mansion he was stunned. Tazuna was rich now!

He moved to knock on the door and saw that it had a doorbell, indicating it was a fancy house. (1)

He gave it a ring and In no less than 10 seconds was a young woman with blue hair at the door. "NARUTO!?!?"

"Hey Tsunami-chan! It's been a while huh?" he replied scratching the back of his head and grinning.

"How's everything going? Can I come i--" Inari literally tackled the blond shinobi to the ground in seconds. He was a skilled shinobi, and felt his presence loong before he hit. But he was amused at the younger boys antics and let it happen.

"n?" He finished.

"Yes! cmon in! Tazuna will be happy to know that you're here!" she replied, obviously happy.

Inari got off of Naruto and said he was sorry for tackling him. Naruto just rubbed his hair and said it was alright. This perked him up considerably and his embarrasement disappeared.

When he walked into the house he was amazed at all of the wonderful sights. There were portaits of the family and painted japanese landscapes and things of the sort. There were cabinets and shelves along the walls and the living room was 3 times biggerthan his appartment in Konoha.

When they eventually reached the kitchen he sat down at the dining table.

"Dad's not here right now, but he'll be back shortly. He went to do some buisness with some nice men who own the market down the street. Are you hungry I could make us some food?"

"I see, and yes I am hungry, thanks." He was practically drooling at the thought of food other than that canned stuff.

"OK good well eat when he gets back. I'll start cooking dinner then." she replied.

Inari told Naruto to follow him outside to the backyard wich was 2 times bigger than their living room! There were shuriken and kunai about the place, and training dummies and other things scattered around. Inari had no sensei, and was training to become a ninja!

"Inari, are you training to become a ninja like me?" Naruto said with a cunning voice that had amusement all over it.

"Yeah, I wanna be just like you Naruto-niisan!" The suffix made naruto smile a genuine smile.

'Interesting...' Naruto ponderred the thought of Inari being a ninja.

"Okay Inari, show me what you can do." he commanded. Inari shuffled over to the practice shuriken and kunai that were embedded into a tree.

When he had them all he stood about 30 feet away and threw them one by one at a dummy with a target on it. Two hit the ring outside of the bullseye. the remaining three hit the ring outside of that one. His only kunai that he threw got lucky and hit the bullseye.

Naruto was shocked. This boy, had no ninja background, and could throw a shuriken and a kunai better than he could at that age. He couldn't take him with him because he didn't have a home, so he decided to tell Tazuna to enroll him at the hidden village hidden in the mist.

He ws about to saysomething again when An old man that he recognized as Tazuna step out of the door into the grassy yard.

"Hey Naruto how's it been?!" he smirked. tazuna looked a little bit older, but that was about it. No fancy clothes or anything. Naruto could tell he was a modest man.

"Not so good Tazuna, but I will talk to you about that later. I remember you beng drunk the first time I met you. I see you are not this time." Tazuna just chuckled at that.

"Yes well, times change, I'm not a drunky anymore. Come in, so we can catch up." Naruto complied and Inari was a little bit annoyed that he couldn't show his idol anything more yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto , Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami were all sitting at the dining table, and eating. Naruto told them of what happenned in his life all the way up to the sasuke retrieval mission. He didn't say anything about being banished because he was the kind of person who shoulderred his own weight. He didn't give it to other people to worry about.

"But how've you been? Enough about me." Naruto said modestly.

Tazuna chuckled at that. "Well, whn you guys left or production and sales sky rocketted. In a matter of months you could already tell that there was a signifigant drop in poverty around the area, and now, we are in our prime. It was all thanks to you guys in Konoha. So, why are you here, buisness?" Naruto thought of what to say.

"No, I'm on my vacation." he tried to say with no anger in his voice. He turned to Inari. "So I hear this guy want's to be a ninja. I think I can recommend him to a very powerful man named Jiraiya. After I get some money here and buy some new clothes," He looked at his orange clothes. The only reason he wore those is because it's the only clothes that he could buy from Konoha because everyone threw him out of their shop.

They spent the rest of the day just chatting about random things. Naruto told Tazuna of the ninja academy in Kiri and that he should allow Inari to go.

Of course the boy was ecstatic about it when Tazuna agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they all said goodbye. Naruto thanked Tazuna for the money and left into the main part of the village to buy some clothes before leaving.

As he walked he realized that he wasn't reseiving wierd and uncomfortable glares from the villagers, but instead they hardly even look at him at all, the only reason being his orange jupsuit.It made him happy. Yet at the same time angryat his old home. He cringed of thinking of Konoha as his home. It was just a shell that he lived in for his whole life.

When he reached the center of town, he was amazed by all of the stores and people. In the center of this area was a huge fointan, spewing water out.

He looked around and asked a kind young lady where the ninja apperal and equipment store was. It was just down the street about 1 block away.

He slowly made his way there, taking in all the sights along the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Naruto about half an hour to pick out some decent clothing. He wanted something loose, and that he could move around in, andthat could retain heat and was dark. Out of the 100,000 ryou that he got from Tazuna. He spent 70,000 of it on clothing and weapons.

He bought some black shorts with bandadge cloth for his legs and 3 pockets on each leg for kunai and shuriken. He also bought a black short sleeved shirt that was tight (like under armour) and a metal plate for his chest. Some boots with steeled toes, a face mask kind of like Kakashi's, just incase his jacket got destroyed. And the last piece of clothing that he bought was a red jacket that hung down sort of like a trench coat, and it also coverred the lower half of his face.. (thing of the main character from Trigun.)

He bought a couple sets of these. He emidiately wentinto the changing rooms and put his new clothes on, throwing his old ones away in the trash can.

He then moved on to buy a katana, that was shortenned a little bit to fit him. He bought 50 kunai and 100 shuriken and sealed them into a scroll. (One of his only sealing techniques that he knows.) He paid the man the money and left.

'Hmmm, Kyuubi, you should be up by now, where should I head now? No one from the leaf will train me and I don't know who to go to.' he asked the fox as he re-openned connection between them.

**"Hey kit! And I don't know really. I think you should just head into the wilderness and set up camp there. I can teach you until you find a real teacher." **Kyuubi offerred. Naruto agreed to that willingly.

As he ran at a fast pace out of the village, he didn't know that he had two eyes on him from a roof above a long way up. ( probably a business building)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi, he's going alone now. This is our chance that we've been waiting for." Said a shark-like man. Itachi just nodded his head slightly.

"It looks like he's going into the forest alone. Now is the time to move." He said in a calm voice. Kisame just grinned at being able to capture the Kyuubi.

"I can't wait to get my payment!" He said. Itchi still sat there, uncaring.

"Let's follow him until he's far outside of the village.." Kisame agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto started to slow down when he reached the forest's edge. He ran for about 40 minutes and he reached a forest. He was on the edge of the island now. A bit to the west of him about 10 minutes away if he ran at his maximum, was a port. Once he wanted to get out of this country he could justo over there and get a ride. Naruto hadn't bought any food but that's because the port had stalls that you could by from, and they might be cheaper.

He continued his way into the forest, but at a slowerpace. When he reached a clearing that he liked he stopped, set his backpack down, and went into the middle of it.

'Hey, Kyuubi, what should I do?' he asked, because his so-called sensei never really taught him anything other than tree walking. This angerred him.

**'That's good, you can use your anger to become stronger. Just dont let it consume you use it as a tool, harness it, and work with it. As for training, you should start working on physical traning before ninjutsu or anything else. Do 50 sit ups, push ups, squats, pull ups with a tree limb, 50 punches with each hand and kicks with each leg on the same tree. Go' **That wasn't so bad. It was easy actually. Naruto and Kyuubi already knew that you learn everything a shadow clone learns when it dies. But it doesn't work with the physical body. Just the mind and knowledge.

After he was finished with everything he was ready to do it again. Little did Kisame and Itachi know, he had amazing stamina. They thought he was tired again, so they took their chance and came out of hiding. Kyuubi told him they had company. Naruto turned around to see Kisame and Itchi Uchiha again. The last time, had been at the hotel that Sasuke got _Tsukuyomied_.

Naruto tensed up and was about to get into a battle stance or run away. But Kyuubi interupted him before he could, **" These guys are the really powerful ones called Akatsuki right? Well if they want you to go, why don't you ask if you can join. They will most likely train you. It's the best thing and it gets a load off my shoulders for a while until you decide to train on your family jutsu's and whatever else are in those scrolls and boxes**."

'Are you sure fox!? What if this doesn't go how we want it!?' He mentaly screamed.

**"Well it doesn't matter does it? Either way, they will make you go. Might as well go peacefully. It also gives you a better chance at them accepting you."**

'Fine, I'll trust you on this one you damn fox.' and with that, he calmed down and stood normally.

Itachi and his shark-man partner Kisame saw this. Itachi whisperred to him, "I wonder what he's doing, he's calm now." and Kisame just grunted.

"You must know that my village kicked me out right?" He asked, and Kisame and Itchi shook their heads no, obviously suprised, even if they didn't show it.. Well it was to be unknown for a while scince it was about 2 days ago that it happenned.

"Well, it did happen, and I have no where to go. You guy's have been following me around for a while I can tell, by how you knew excatly where I was. I wan't to ask you 2 a question." He sighed, and got straight to the point. "Can I join Akatuski?"

If it wasn't for the years of training that they had and their ultimate masks of emotion they wouldv've dropped on the ground at hearing this. Suprised was an understatement. Itachi chose to speak next. "We can bring you to the base, but We don't run it, so they might say no, but I believe they will accept you. Will you come willingly?"

Naruto thought about it, and after about 20 seconds he nodded. They didn't blind fold him because no matter what, they would have him in the base. Naruto picked up his backpack, and set off with them.

'SWEET! Now I don't have to fight this brat! Fighting really is a pain.' Thought Kisame. (a hint at what kind of person kisame will be in my LaughYourAssOfShorts fic)

--------------------------------------Some where wuth Jiraiya-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The toad Sannin had just got back from doing some research at the hotsprings in the area that he was in. He followed Naruto into the villge and was hiding out.

"Today I will ask him if He want's to train." He said as he unlocked his hotel room. He walked in and sat down on his bed, looking over his notes. TAP TAP.

Jiraiya looked over to the window to see a messenger bird. 'It must be from my spy organisation. But why are they sending me a message outside of Konoha; It must be urgent.'

He wonderred as he openned the window, and let the bird in, who was patiently waiting for a reply.

All of their messages were in blood seals so no one but the designated person could open the letters. He bit his thumb, and rubbed it on the flap of the letter, then openned it. He had not expected this.

_Jiraiya-sama,_

_Our reports show that Akatsuki has enterred the vicinity, and the boy, Naruto, has disappeared. We do not know if they intercepted them or not. But it is an edjucated guess that they did All ofour data points to that conclusion. We have sent a letter to the Godaime Hokage of Konoha as well, and she wants you there emidiatly. She said that she found a way to get the boy back into the village legally. She needs you there to discuss a retreival mission. S class._

_. SOOJ (spy org. of Jiraiya)_

This was bad. If they had Naruto now, who knows what could happen. He cusred loudly before he sent the bird back without a reply and ran out of the hotel, without even checking out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and Ksame were astounded at this boy's stamina. They thought that he was tired, and that he wouldn't be able to keep up. They were going at least jounin level speed, and he hadn't broken a sweat yet. 'IT must be the Kyuubi' Is what they both thought in unison.

'I wonder If they'll accept me into the organisation. I'm nervous.' Said the blond boy in his mind to the Kyuubi that was in his navel.

**" Don't worry about it kit. I think they will, and If you keep whining and such, you'll have more to worry about than just the organization**." Kyuubi tried to be menacing and evil, but Naruto knew he couldn't do anything to him, exept give him a splitting head ache. This is one of the reasons why the fox respected him and him only. Even if Kyuubi didn't admit it.

'I guess I'll find out when I get there.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat at her desk, thinking to herself. 'I just found away to bring Naruto back, and he was taken by Akatsuki. Why does things like this happen all the time to the Leaf?' She ponderred. You could see the bags under her eyes from staying up for nights on end looking for a way to bring him back.

Now the only thing she could do was wait for Jiraiya to return so she could get a rescue squad before they lost him.

She was in denial.She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to admit that Naruto...The villages number one idiotic, loudmouth, knuckle head ninja... was gone forever.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back again! Sorry this was a boring chapter, and it was just lots of words, and no action. Any questions just ask and ill answer them. Next chapter will be training and/ or acceptance into akatsuki for naruto. **

**Search squad goes out. blah blah. For future questions in the next chapter For my reason of putting the base where it is, is because in the anime, some teams go there and you'll figure the rest out later.**

**Time skip in chapter 2 or 3 for those of you who have been asking! Until then, **

**LATER!**

**draconian warrior. **

**(P.S. the laugh your ass of shorts will take awhile because I need to write them first and come up with ideas. If anyone wants help, just email me asking. I will give u credit for your Ideas and such. Thanks! (when i get some written on paper I will start posting them) Ans it will be a story of a comedy/parody of naruto. It will be called laugh your ass off shorts. **

**Thx you guys!**


	3. Filler

**A/N **

**Here's chapter two for you guys! It's kind of dissapointing because I have so little reveiws. But I'll deal wiht it. Here you guys go!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was confused. He had just come through Fire country and now they're taking him back into it. "Itachi-san, why are we going back into this country? The base isn't in Fire country is it!?" Itachi was suprised that the boy almost emediately started respecting him.

"No, it's in Tea country," Itachi saw the confusion in his eyes and answerred his question before it came out of his mouth," and we didn't take a boat because these are our only clothes and being so close to Konoha, we didn't want to be detected. Plus, If by some reason that they want you back, we don't want any tipoffs. Not that anyone would know because of your change of appearence but on can never be too careful. This is also we ran on the sea to get back here to fire, instead of using the bridge that had your name on it." Naruto didn't know to be scarred or awed that he answered his question before he asked it. But he was relieved that it wasn't in his old home. Naruto didn't think of it as home, but it was the only suitable word.

He nodded and asked Kisame a question. "So Kisame-san, are those gills **real**?" He asked in a tone that only showed curiousity. A vein on the shark-mans head buldged. It was so annoying. Everytime some one isn't being killed by him for the first time, they pester him about his gills and things of that nature. Even Itachi had whenhe first joined.

'I am in my happy place, I am in my happy place. No one can take me out. I see little fishies in the water to eat... mmmmmm...' He thought before he answerred his question. "Yes, these are real. I'm flattered that you noticed them" He lied about the latter.

Naruto could tell that he was uncomfortable about the question, and didn't want to get on the bad side of two s class criminals. But he didn't see them as criminals. He saw the as good people who theft their villages for things that had to be reasonable stimuli for that kind of behavior. Though he wonderred why Itachi merderred the clan.

They continued through the country mostly in silence, not once stopping for a breather. And once again, they were suprised at this boys stamina. Now, he was tired, but kept going. 'How much was that villadge holding him back?' was Kisame's thought after a while.

-------------------5 hours later In Konoha---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya finally made it back. He was in the gates and didn't even bother to wait for the chuunin gaurds to open it. He used all the chakra he had and jumped over the gate in one jump.

he then ran all the way to the Hokage's mansion, busted open the doors to the office to see Tsunade briefing a bunch of ninja's ranging from genin to jounin.

"Ahh, Jiraiya, good now that you are here you can tell us everything that happenned up until the time that you recieved the message of the events that have taken place today." stated Tsunade.

The sannin took a minute to catch his breath. He pulled out a map of the world. "I was hanging around town, doing some things. I was..." He had to pause for more breath. "going to offer Naruto to be his sensei. He didn't know I was following him. Then I got your note. He was in Wave, as you all know. He wasn't even 10 minutes away so I would've felt Kyuubi's chakra as he would've used it to fight his captors. But I didn't, meaning Either he went of his own free will, or he was taken out first thing. I believe it to be the latter. Now, if it was about 5 hours since I got the letter, plus 2 for the time it took fo the letter to get to me...I'd say if they went towards River country, they would be about 2 hours away from it and 1 and a half hours away from us now. If they went to Rain orgrass they would be even closer to us. Akatsuki is an enemy of Oto, and wouldn't have gone there. If they went to Tea, we would have no chance of finding them. If they went in that direction then they would be there already. We are only allowed to do searches in our own country and it would take too long to get authorization from any others to search in their land." He finished.

"So we should sendsearch squads west and southwest to try to apprehend them?" Tsunade concluded.

"Yes Tsunade." he replied as he rolled up the map.

Okay, all who are open and up to then challenge, would you like to go on a search squad? You know these are 2 S class missing nin right?" She asked. Lee, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Sakura and Ino volunteered. Chouji and Neji were still in the hospital, and even though Kiba was fine, he wasn't ready for this mission yet. His wounds hadn't fully healed. She could only send 1 jounin, and some genin and chuunin, as many were on missions.

"You four are to meet at the gates with them in 30 minutes Jiraiya. Dismissed!"

"Dismissed."

"HAI!" every one yelled in unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was right, they just enterred Tea country. "We are going to stop at fishing country to rest for a while. Then, the base is about 3 hours west of there." Itachi informed Naruto. He nodded.

Whenthey reached the village they made a time of 20 minutes to stop and rest. Naruto was accompanied by Itachi, as Kisame went somewhere unknown. Itachi had been in this area before, and knew where everything was.

Naruto's stomache growled loudly. Itachi motioned him to follow. They reahced a stand that sold seafood. (fishing village. It's near a port look on the map.the link is still had around 30,000 ryou. plenty enough. He bought some squid and whie rice with soy sauce. He spent about 1,000 ryou. After finishing it at a nearby table, they set off to find Kisame.

They found him in a comic book shop. 'He reads manga too!?' Naruto wonderred. Itahci walked in, and went to the counter for something. Kisame followed behind him with 3 volumes of Death note, and 1 volume of Fullmetal alchemist. The shop keep saw his sword and grimaced. "don't worry about my sword Mr., I'm not orderred to hurt you. So I won't." He said. This scared the man even more, so he just accepted the money, and let them go on their way without saying anything.

"So Itachi-san. What did you buy?" Naruto asked. Itachi held out a box of pocky. "Oh, so you bought a box of pocky, cool."

"35 of them to be exact." He corrected. Naruto's jaw dropped. Kisame resisted the urge to laugh, but it failed.

"HAhahahahahahahaaaaaaa." He paused for a second, "Itachi once killed someone because they stole his pocky. He loves it like I love Samehada." He said pointing to the sword on his back. He just noticed how much bigger his was than his katana.

After a bit more of conversing they made their way to the head quarters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found himself at the top of a very tall mountain. The mountain went up at a 120 degree angle. Then about in the middle, it was flat, and pushed back for about 50 feet. Then it rose again. Kisame walked to forward to the wall and did two handseals, and slammed his palm on the hard rock. Suddenly, it dispersed, into a dark tunnel. Naruto was nervous but walked into it. HE walked about 5 steps when the door reappeared behind them. They walked for about 30 seconds before they came to a halt. They were in a big room That looked like the inside of a dome. It was still dark though.

**"Probably to keep it a secret", **Kyuubi confirmed. Then, A blinding light in the shape of A door appeared off to the left.Itachi walked up to it, and a figure came out of it. Itahci whisperred to him something. He motioned for Kisame to follow him. To Naruto it was pitch black, apart from the white light. It was as if Itachi and Kisame could see perfectly though. Kisame made a mizu bunshin out of the moiture in the air and made it watch Naruto while he walked into the room.

-----------------------------------With Akatsuki in the sealing chamber----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were many transparent figures floating over pedistals in front a huge statue. Some were transparent, while others were solid. Transparents were people who were not physically at the HQ, but were using a mind/spirit transfer jutsu to their designated pedistals through a blood sealing on that persons pedistal. It was an S class jutsu made by the leader.

"So, Itachi, Kisame, It seems you are at the head quarters, so where is the jinchuuriki?" Leader was transparent. It seems he always was somewhere else, always in secret even from his own organization. The only person who knew what he looked like was his right hand man, Hokaido.

"We have him, and he wishes to join our organization. It seems Konoha has banished him." At that, everyone was whisperring and talking in a low voice to their partners on left and right.

"It seems that this is a very good thing" spoke leader, "For this way we can train him to be a weapon, and he has no where to go. The sealing is very dangerous because Kyuubi is so strong that we don't know if it will work or not. We shall accept him. But he must train with you for 2 months. After this trial period, he will follow you on missons for another 4 months, training while you do the mission. Tis means you two will have a break from your usual "suicide missions" as some would call it. After this 6 month period, You three will be the only three man cell around here. Go explain everything to him, and get his training started tomorrow. Show him around. This council is dismissed." He finished and everyone nodded and slowly faded away. Itachi, Kisame, Deidera, and Sasori were the 4 solids that just walked out.

Sasori didn't care and would speak to him later. The same thing goes for Diedera, as they had a mission to do. (they spoke about it before Itachi and Kisame came in)

When the two others came out, Kisame walked up to Naruto did some hand seals, and placed his finger on Naruto's forehead. All of a sudden the room got really bright.

The blond's eyes were accustum to the darkness and when the light came on, They burned like hell.

When his eyes finally adjusted, he asked what was going to happen in a shaky voice. "They accepted you, Naruto." Itachi answerred.

"YES!" he yelled and pumped his fist into the air.

"Don't get all happy yet brat. Tomorrow we're going to start your tortu-... I mean training." added Kisame, with a sadistic grin.

Naruto gulped. Kisame was scary!

"Come. we will give you the grand tour of the place." Itachi beckoned Naruto to follow.

'I think I like Itachi more than Kisame...' Naruto thought to himself. This made Kyuubi laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he was shoed the kitchens, and the main room, the equipment rooms, the training rooms (for scrolls only) and such, he ended on the dorms. There was a hallway, with doors lined up parralel to each other. Naruto's room was with Itachi and Kisame as well. Room number 7. (my lucky and favorite)

He looked inside, and it was friggin huge! You would think that they would be small but it was about the size of his whole apartment, which he was already accustom to. There was a fidge, a tv, 3 beds. One was a bunk, and on the other end was naruto's single one. There was a bathroom sperated with walls. It was pretty cozy. This place was nice. It even had an indoors (in mountain side) spa. Plus, outside the base about 1/2 a mile away was a lake.

"This place is awesome!" Naruto added at the end of the tour.

"Well, it's 9 oclock," Kisame looked at the alarm clock, " and you're wakin' up at 4:30 tomorrow so you'd better go to sleep."

Naruto wasn't going to complain. It beat sleeping in a tree. He set his back pack down, took his katana off his back, plopped down, and fell asleep in about 2 minutes. He didn't even take off his clothes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep. Naruto hit the "off" btton on the alarm clocked, mumbled something about wiping them off the face of the earth some day. He slid out of bed, and went into the batheroom to take a shower. "You won't be needing one of those until after your daily training. Trust me." Kisame told him. Naruto sighed and walked back towards the bed. He reached under the matress, and pulled out his sword. He strapped it going upwards on his spine, protaecting it further.

Kisame eyed the sword slowly. "Do you know how to use one of those?" he asked. Naruto shook his head saying no. Kisame was going to have fun teaching him. 'I wonder... if he gets any good maybe Kiran can make him a sword.(**A/N- I will eloborate on this later**).

"Will I need any shuriken or kunai?" Naruto asked. It was Itachi's turn to speak up.

"No. For the next month or so you will work solely on physical training, with a little kenjutsu.. Then, in the months that you tag along with us on missions, you will do physical, and ninjutsu and kenjutsu training. After you've been here for 6 months, you will become a part of our team. Then, you train on your own time in the scroll library, or the training rooms, which are used for taijutsu training only, as ninjutsu and such will tear it apart." Naruto nodded his head, taking in the information. He had thrown away his mask of stupidity when he left the village. There would be no need for attension in the real world(1).

"We are going to train you outdoors today. We like it better than inside. Besides, inside's mostly used for kenjutsu(sword and weapon) training. You won't get there until after your taijutsu training. So get going." Naruto shuffled over to the door and openned it. They walked through the corridors until they reached the lobby where alot of ninja's were.

They all lookedat Naruto suspiciously. They had no idea who this new-comer was except for Sasori and Diedera, who were out on a mission. They didn't recognise him because of his face mask, that came up to the bridge of his nose. His new clothing, and he had his leaf headband used as a head cover, for his hair. 'Must be a new person. He doesn't have a ring or a cloak yet.

Naruto had been wonderring about that. He realized that the cloak he bought was interchangable, and the inside was black. So all he had to do was pay some one to sew on the clouds when he became an official member. He was snapped out of his musings when Kisame spoke up "Nothing to see here people, just a new soon to be member! You'll know who he is later. Go back to your business." and with that, they walked down the long narrow hall, to the door. This time Itachi did the handseals, Tiger, Horse, then placed his palm on the door.

When it openned and they walked out, It was beautiful. Well, according to Naruto. When they arrived yesterday, it was dark, so he didn't get to sight see. They had a perfect veiw of everything in a mile radius He could see the lake that they told him about. It was a good tactical position to detect enemy nins before they arrived. They ran down the mountain to the lake. There were trees, practice dummies, a lake, an obsical course full of easily replacable traps. It was perfect for any kind of training.

"Okay brat, here, take these. These are dulled kunai with seals on them for weight. They're perfect because if you take them off in the midst of battle then the enemy won't know that you just got an advantage over them. They'll think it's just a kunai, and it's dulled, so when you wear them, they dont stab and cut you. Get it? Now, we may not be seal masters like that sannin, but leader knows a few. Later on tonight, we'll teach you how to add and take weight off of these. You are to keep them on at all times, except when in the shower. Even when you're asleep. Unless we tell you to, you DON'T take them off. Here you go.there are straps connected to them. Put two in an X shape on your chest. Wrap up 1 kunai on each limb. Here you go."

Naruto put them on, but there was hardly any weight. He wonderred why that was like that when Kisame told naruto to put his hands into a triangular shape(tri beam from DBZ), and channel chakra to his whole body. This activated the seals ont he Kunai, and he literally fell down from all the weight. "What the hell!? How much damn weight is this?!" He asked rather loudly.

"That is how you activate and de-activate the weight. 20 pounds on each limb. Plus the two on your chest. It's 120 pounds total." Itachi replied. "Now, run 25 laps around the lake, go to the tree, and punch it 100 times with each hand, kick it 100 times with each leg, run up and down it 200 times while punching the air. Then, take a 5 minute break. After that time is up, do 50 push ups, sit ups, and squats. Then, if you complain at all during these excersises, then you will have to run around the lake on your hands however many times we catch you complaining... Oh, and you cant use chakra to move. If muscles tear or limbs break from the stress, you have it made. Kyuubi will heal you. Because of this, you can advance faster than almost anyone alive. The only time you can use chkra is to run on the tree. Go." Just thinking about those excersises made the blond boy tired.

--------------------------------The Lake Excersise-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Might as well get to work.' He started running around the lake. It was approximately 2 1/2 the size of a track field. He was on his 3rd lap when he started getting tired. 'Oh my god, what the hell do they expect a 13 year old kid to do!? This is insane!'

**"Ahahahahaaaaaa. It's your problem, not theirs. You should think about something else while you do it. It'll help out alot**." Naruto mentally thanked Kyuubi. Having a demon inside you had more perks than bad things. That was Naruto's line of thought. 'Having a demon inside you is awesome! And now that I'm away from that village, no one resents me. Naruto ponderred the goods and bads of that topic in his head, and before he knew it, Kisame called him to stop.He walked over to the shark man to ask him what was wrong.

"You did 34 laps. We said 25. Stop day dreaming and go do the rest of your assignments!" Naruto was suprised.

'Oh well,' He thought before going to a tree not too far away. He thought of another thing, Kisame was reading a book about fish, probably to eat, and Itachi ws eating pocky, staring at the sky, like he was high or something. Naruto had an idea of a prank he could pull on Itachi.He couldn't pull it until he got a little bit stronger, and learned how to take his seals of, so he could move faster, because Itachi was going to be pissed. He started scheming for the pran he would pull in a couple of months.It had to do with Itachi and his pocky.

--------------------------------The Tree Excersises--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was already doing his exersise where he had run up and down it 200 times. Since he started his excersises, it only took about 2 hours to do what he had so far. He was on number 196. When he finally finished he was happy because he got 5 minutes of rest. He was reluctant to get up again to go back to work. But he did it without complaint. Then, when he was done with the last part of everything Kisame said he had another thing to do. He was to take his sword, and slash left to right 100 times, up and down 100 times, and finally, diagnally 100 times both directions.

'Oh my GOD!?' He thought about what to say next, and just simply replied "Okay Kisame-sensei."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That month had passed going about the same routine every day. Most of the Akatsuki members still didn't know who Naruto was, but they all befriended him somewhat. Now it was time to start his ninjutsu and kenjutsu training. They could already tell that he wasn't any good at genjutsu at all. They were already at the lake starting.

"Okay Naruto, We will be teaching you Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Doton, and Fuitton. All of the 5 main elements. And Kenjutsu with some non-elemental attacks. Which 2 types of ninjutsu will you choose to learn first?

**"You should use a strong attack, with a strong defense to start off with." **Kyuubi told him.

"I want Katon and Doton. first please."

"Okay, We will begin shortly, but I wish to see your skills Naruto. Lets spar. Anything goes except don't use Kyuubi. If we can train you to not borrow his power, then you will be a very powerful shinobi when you finally absorb it. Don't ask how I know how the seal works okay? Now, Begin." Itachi demanded.

Naruto was stunned at his sudden challenge, and didn't move. Itachi continued, "Well, if you're not going to attack first... Then I will." He dissapearred from sight, and re-appeared right in front of the blond. "Never allow your opponent an oppening!" He said as he slammed his fist into Naruto's stomache, making him double over and coughing. Then, he followed up with a kick to his shin, causing him to fall on one knee. Naruto was about to do something when Itachi kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a tree, but before he landed, he flipped and pushed chakra into his feet, effectively sticking to the wall. He focused alot more into his legs and held it. After the intense build-up of it he let it all go, while pushing off. Itachi didn't expect Naruto to be so forceful.

'I thought he would stay there and wait some more.' When Naruto came close, he charged a R_asengan _aiming for Itachi. He moved out of the way, letting Naruto hit the ground hard. He was about to say something along the lines of "you lose", wich was quickly drawn back when the Naruto poofed out of existence. 'A Kage Bunshin!?' Those are supposed to be destroyed after one hit!' He mentally kicked himself for letting his gaurd down as the real Naruto Busted out of the ground with anothe_r Rasengan_. It would've hit Itachi, if he hadn't activated his Sharingan the moment the Bunshin disappeared. He had been fighting this whole time with his regular eyes, and found that he relied on them too much. He decided to walk around with them off for once, because they were gradully breaking his eyes down and blinding him when he left them on all the time.

"You need help in Taijutsu as well. You fightmore like a brawler than a shinobi." He said, telling him the match was over. Naruto was reluctant to sit down, but he wanted more action. "Okay Itachi-sensei. Okay. Now can we get into jutsu training? I'm tired of physical training. We can do that later!"

Kisame spoke up. "Brat, quit whining. We told you we'd start jutsu's today, so we're starting jutsu's today." Naruto forgot all about Kisame.

-------------------------------------------------------In Konoha 4 months later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sighed as she recalled the past four months that had gone by. All teams were unsuccesful in finding anything about Naruto. Missions were slow and she actually had hardly any paper work at all. The next mission to be done was a c rank in Tea country. It was to be done by Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru. All of the people who were on the Sasuke retreival mission were healed and ready to go after about 3 months after the tragedy. They were all genin still exept for Shikamaru. Hayate, the examiner was killed and his desicion was fnal so even the other judges could not appoint anyone to become the rank of chuunin. Hayate had already suggested the lazy bum before he died.

They were to deliver goods to Fishing village. Then, they were to escort another client from there back to Konoha to be an ambasador for their village. They were in need of an economy and needed a contract. Over the months Naruto and Sasuke were reduced to secondary missions i every mission, rather than top priority. Everyone had adapted to them being gone, but it wasn't the same.

A knock on the door brought the slug sennin back to earth. "Yes, come in." She called. It was the group she was just thinking of.

"Hokage-sama, we are ready for the mission breifing." Shikamaru said lazily.

She began telling them everything that was going on.

----------------------------------------------------With Naruto at the exact same time----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kisame-sensei., it's time we pull "the prank". Naruto said to the shark man.

After that four months Naruto had completed his first phase of training. He was now to accompany Itachi an Kiame on their missions and train to get a feel of what he would be doing.

"Yes, near the end of this mission we will comence." He replied.

A while back Naruto got an idea to make Itachi really mad, and since he wasn't allowed to kill him, Itachiwas only going to get worse. And finally Naruto could see an expression on that face! Kisame had many times before but thats becasue he and Itachi had slowly become slight friends.

"Okay. you still haven't told me the details. What are we supposed to do!?" Naruto asked. Kisame liaughed silently.

"We? You mean we as in Me and Itachi right? Cause last time I heard you were following, and doing what we tell you in training." Naruto pretended to get all sad and teary eyed.

"But Kisame-sensieeeeeeeeee. Please????"

"No. And to your first question, Itachi and I are to go to the border of fire country and wave country and extract some vital information and items from a supplier.Itachi is already there, you slept in." He then began to think to himself. 'And after we pull the operation demolition pocky, Itachi will definately punish him during his "training".

That look that Kisame had unnerved the blond.

**"So that's how they knew where all the bijuu were. Smart." **Kyuubi said, startling Naruto.

'Oh My God! Kyuubi! Youre back! i forgot all about you!!! What's up?' He mentally asked him.

**Nothing kit, I have some important information and you will gain alot of power... But I think I'll tell you in abouta month." **Naruto was a little annoyed by this but he shrugged it off.

"Hurry up Naruto, We're near the border of Fire Counry. When we get there, you will do as we say. There also might be anothe Jinchuuriki. If there is, we might need your help so don't train too hard."

"But I thought that Akatsuki wasn't moving until a couple of years from now."

"You are not mistaken, but we will send someone at theinfromation HQ tail them for us. The Jinchuuriki is the hostile one, and if they attack, we will have to defend."

Naruto couldn't wait until he got into a real fight. The only ones he got were fighting his clones. It would be awesome if he did.

He could already see a forest line coming in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN! I know there's no action and its slow and boring. I Know. I re-read it and I saw. Next chapter is the info gatherring and maybe a fight with a jinchuuriki. we'll see. you guys tell me what you want. by 2 days from now i will tally the votes. **

**Should i just have them gain the info (which will be about some things youll see later.)and then commence the demolition pocky operation? or gather info, have a jinchuuriki fight, where naruto will most likely hardly fight at all. And then do the operation?**

**which one**

**And im sorry for the long wait and its only around 5,000 words on this one. but schools rough. and i have no inspiration at all for this fic. but i wont give up. 2 chapters from now I will make a time skip. Oh, and with the clan killing and Itachi thing. I have an awesome explanaton for that that will be a chapter in itself. until then,**

**LATER**


	4. The Not So Funny Prank

**IT has been a while hasn't it!? IM kind of sa because I have 8 reviews and was waiting for more, but when i got none after about a months I said "screw it im bored and I dont have time to start reading another story so lets write"**

**I may not update for at least 2 weeks because I have some MORE school work. Oh my god. this semester is killing me!**

**OH AND NO ONE VOTED!!! SO I'm not going to put much effort into the fight scene. but it will be... adequate enough. But have no fears I know alot about the human anatomy and arteries and veins so when I get to the (wait i cant tell u cuz it spoil the whole plot!) "part" iof the story where a lot of fighting happens, then The fight scenes will comence and be AWESOME!**

**Here's the new chapter!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The first thing Naruto did when he reached the camp where the information extraction was to be held was something like "OH MY GOD!? THIS IS THE PLACE!? ITS FRIGGIN HUGE!? " he took a second to catch his breath before starting again, "Why is this place so big just because of one guy?"

The area had a huge wooden fence about half the size of konoha's walls reinforced with steel and some gaurds on the top.

"It's not, its also a supply point and trading post for other gangs and groups that we don't really pay attension to. Some villages come here as well, which is why we are going henge. Normally, you wouldn't need to, with your new look, but we can't take the risk. Besides, we just have a place here especially for us." replied Kisame as he and Itachi henged into two stupid looking thugs.

After a minute of walking through a series of tents and stands of food and other things such as barterring tents Naruto spoke up "I'm sooo hungry... can we eat first?"

"No" said the sharingan wielder .

"Fine then..." he mumbled and as the two walked at the same pace, he slowly inched down in his speed... before he took off running like a mad man to a seafood stand.

By the time Kisame was about to turn and laugh at the blonde, Naruto wasalready there, orderring some food.

He slapped his hand down onto the table with 20,000 ryo and practically screamed "Give me the best Squid you have!"

The man nodded enthusiastically and went to the back to make get the food.

Kisame stood over Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder twice, his forehead twitching.

When Naruto looked around the corner he was blasted with all the killing intent that Kisame could muster up.

"Now, now Kisame, I suppose we could eat before picking up the scrolls. after all, Naruto needs his strength for his training." As he said that he go a sadistic glint in his eye that naruto knew all too well. It was gone as soon as it had come.

Naruto gulped, but all his previous fear was washed away as he smelled his food on the booth in front of him. "Arigato!" He happily told the chef before chowing down.

"And what would you two like?" The man asked the two akatsuki members as they sat down.

"Yakisoba with some teryaki beef on the side please." Itachi replied.

"Every kind of sushi you got and two smoked salmon." Was Kisame's order.

They ate in silence for about 20 minutes before getting up and leaving.

---------------With Shikamaru's squad---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been travelling for a while and were nearing the border of Tea country.

"Okay guys, we're just here to find a man named Dousa Kinuta." Shikamaru glanced around and said "we've reached the border. Let's hurry up and finish this, I want to go home and look at the clouds."

Kiba snickered at that. _'Typical Shikamaru_.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto followed Kisame and Itachi around the town, going through more tents, stands, and buildings. They reached the town center where a huge fountain shaped like a circle with more plates going up, getting smaller as they went upwards. **(A/N: think like the wishing fountains at malls and stuff where you throw money into)**

At the top, was a hand, with the palm open facing the sky. The water was flowing out of the palm.

**"This is a cool place here, you should pay attention to what that Itachi character is about to do. He's gathering chakra**." Said an all too familiar voice in naruto's head.

Itachi did a quick set of seals that naruto could not follow. Then Kisame started to form his own handseals, but at a slightly slower pace. Then, the palm closed and part of the fountain sunk into the ground, leaving stairs leadingunderground.

As they walked down, Naruto figured out what happenned. "I see, Itachi-sensei used a genjutsu so the people wouldn't freak out and Kisame-sensie, you used a sealing jutsu to open up the hidden wall."

"Your smarter than you look kid." Said the shark man.

They descended farther into the staircase as the door closed slowly behind them.

They reached a dimly lighted, yet big room with a man sitting at a desk, with file cabinets all around the room and behind him was an armored door that said "Top-Secret" on it.

When they approached the man he asked "What are you here for?"

Kisame replied saying "We are here for the information of a jinchuuriki in the area and on Orochimaru of the Sound. Authorised by Mr. Pein." He then dropped his henge and so did Kisame and Naruto. The man's eyes got wide and he bowed, while going through some files and picked two out. Then, he went to his desk, bit his thumb and swiped his finger on one of the compartments and it slid open. He picked out 2 Tags to contain demonic chakra and gave it to them. "Thank you, we will use the back exit to get out of the town undetected." Itachi informed him.

They walked to the door that had the "Top Secret" written on it, and typed in the security code, and it openned up for them to see two more doors. One that said "Exit" and another that said "Artifacts".

They chose the Exit and left that way.The tunnel slowly sloped uopwards and they reached a dead end. As expected, Kisame did some handseals and the blocked path openned up andlet sunshine come through the hole. It took Naruto a minute to get his eyes adjusted. Kisame bit his thumb and swiped it on the folder,. Itachi did the same. They both read bth reports and nodded to each other.

_'Damn,this organization has tighter security than anything I've ever seen_.' Naruto Thought to Kyuubi.

**"Yeah, at least you know that you'll gain alot of strength with these people." **

'_Yeah.'_

Naruto's inner conversation was interrupted by the sharingan wielder. "Naruto lets go." The blond nodded and took off with them.

"Now, you may not like what you're about to hear, but we will be around 20 miles from Konoha. About a 10 minute run. We have reports of the Nibi Jinchuuriki heading east. She would not go into Konoha, but would stop and rest near it. She was last seen leaving our information extraction pointabout 30 minutes ago." With that he activated his sharingan, as to see ahead.

"Ithought that we wern't looking for the Jichuuriki." Naruto stated again for the 2nd time this day.

"Your Jiraiya was misaken, we are not sealing for 3 more years, but we are searching for the jinchuuriki ahead of time and if we can capture them now, we waste less time in the future."

Naruto was dreading where this situation was going but he had to get over it.

_'How am I supposed to get stronger if I can't get over my fucking past!? it's been almost half a year now!'_

**"Don't worry kit, soon you will forget all about them." **Kyuubi's words echoed through his mind.

'_I don't know. Well, I guess I'll just have to go with the flow on this one.'_

--------------------------about 5 hours later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 5 hours of searching, they finally found the Nibi Jinchuuriki. She was sitting in a meditative state in a clearing in the forest they were in. She had blue hair to about her shoulder blade, with bangs to her nose, but they were split into two directions across her face so she could see. She was about 5' 3" and was wearring ninja equipment. It looked like the standard ninja uniform for snow country. To top it all off she had very small cat ears on the top of her head. (Seeing as she had the two tailed cat.)

"We should get her now right?" Naruto whisperred. Itachi shook his head no.

"Damn. She know's we're here!" Kisame whisperred. "Kid, we don't have the element of suprise anymore, so we might need you."

Naruto nodded.

Kisame and Itachi jumped from the tree they were in, while Naruto stayed and watched the show.

By the time the wo hit the ground The jinchuuriki had already activated the Nibi's chakra. She proceeded to rush the two.

--------------------With Shikamaru about 5 minutes later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, we're nearing Konoha, so lets speed up O.k.?" They all nodded, when suddenly, they all felt a force. It was a huge amount of power coming form the direction they were heading.

"Kiba, Shino, go to Konoha. Imform them that a threat might be headed towards them. Chouji, we have to check this out." They all complied.

'_This mission is becoming troublesome...'_

"Shikamaru, what am I supposed to do?" Chouji asked his comrad and friend.

"I don't know yet, Just line up behind me and I'll think of a plan once we get there becauseI have no knowledge of what's going on." The other boy nodded.

There was another blast of power, and they sped up.

"We should be at the power source in about 2 minutes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahahahaha! This is fun!" Kisame yelled as he swiped at the girl with Samehada.

He swung horizontally trying to get a hit on her. To his suprise she jumped and landed on the sword. She moved to kick him in the face, but winced in pain and jumped off of the sword almost imediately. The scales had erupted from the bandages coverring the sword, slicing her foot.

"Damn!" The jinchuuriki's healing powers kicked in after a few seconds, but alot of the demonic chakra was drained away. "I don't know what the hell that was, but I won't let it happen again!" She exclaimed as she jumped in the air performing a quick set of hand seals.

Kisame recognised them quickly and gave a smirk that slightly shook up the airborne girl, but she shrugged it off as she finished the seals. "Suiton: Teppoudama!" (Water style: Water Bullet). She breathed in alot of air and let off a few shots at the shark man.

He brought his Zanbaktou up and used it as a sheild as it absorbed the force and chakra of the attack.

"HAHAHA! My sword Samehada absorbs chakra, didn't you know?!" KIsame said through a toothy grin.

As she landed on the ground, She pulled more chakra from her seal and was about to attack with taijutsu.

With speeds equalling to a mid-chuunin, the girl ran to the shark man with a kunai drawn. Suddenly, a flash of black and red appeared before her. She had no time to move out of the way, and she gained so much momentum she ran head on with the figure.

She flew away as Itachi punched her in the face. "Kisame, stop messing around and finish this now." Kisame snarled but agreed that it was about time to end his fun.

He pumped some chakra into his sword so the bandages at the tip of it would recede. He stuck it into the ground, following up with some seals.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" (Water Dragon Bullet Technique) Out of no where, water formed into a dragon and rushed at the girl who was still recoverring from the hit Itachi gave her.

She had no time to move and was hit directly, flying into a tree that groaned under the pressure, but did not break.

'_Kisame-sensei must not have put much power into that attack as not to kill the girl. I understand.' _Naruto thought in his tree.

**"You're learning fast kit. Pretty soon you'll be very strong. Then, I can actually tell my fellow demons in hell that my vessel was the strongest human ever to live. Hahaha." **Kyuubi laughed.

_'Sometimes, you make no sense to me Kyuubi.' _He responded mentally as he turned back to watch the fight.

"Well, that's that eh Itachi?" He asked cheerfully as he turned to look at his partner when he heard a '_poof ' _from where the girl was just slammed into the tree.

His eyes got wide as he saw a log in her place. He looked around for her and didn't find any sign of her anywhere until he felt a spike of chakra where Naruto was perched in the tree.

Naruto backflipped out from his position and landed about 10 feet from the tree. Itachi, Naruto, and Kisame were all in the clearing about 25 feet away from each other and they were each about 10 to 15 feet away from the treeline.

'_You're right Nibi-sama, there was another one in the tree. He seems familiar but I don't know why.' _

**"Yes he does seem familiar, Yuugito, but these are very powerful people exept maybe the kid. Draw as much power as you need without hurting yourself or activating the first tail." **The girl mentally nodded to the demon as she continued with her fight.

"GRAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed as her nails lengthened, as well as her cat-like ears. Her eyes widenned a bit to look more like a cats, and her pupils became slitted and the irises turned yellow.

'_Wow, she can draw alot of power from the seal. I already said I wouldn't draw on your power at all Kyuubi, but I might need it for this._' Naruto thought.

**"No, we can't let it slip who you are with yet. I don't care if you get the shit beaten out of you. Don't draw on my power. But, she's only mid-chuunin. But with the power she's using she's at least mid-jounin. So be on your gaurd. Oh, and don't realese your gravity seals unless you absolutely have to."** at that Naruto sighed.

Kisame spoke up before any fighting began, "Hey Itachi, I've had my fun. Why haven't you taken her out yet?"

"Naruto needs to prove himself to us. If he can do it by himself, leader will allow him to join us and help us on our missions. We will have an extra pair of hands, and he will train on top of the missions. He will develope much faster that way." Kisame nodded in understanding and Naruto got the hint that it was all him on this one.

His two sensei's moved back to the opposite end of the area, which was about 200 feet away.

Naruto reached into the hidden pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a kunai and a smoke bomb.

Yuugito saw this and charged the blonde. He dropped the bomb and moved around it to the tree he was just in where she came out of the other side where naruto just was.

Thanks to her hightened senses she dodged a kunaithat came out of the smoke, allowing it to fly far into the clearing, about 130 feet into it. She was about to try to find the blonde when she heard a voice from behind her say "Kage shuriken no jutsu!"

Her eyes widened as about 100 kunai came her direction all threatening to impale her. with most of the chakra she had left, she did the only thing she could do. She flared her chakra to the point where it repelled almost all of the kunai, making them poof out of existance, leaving alot of smoke around the area.

'_Dammit! I have no idea how that happenned, but I'm low on chakra,I have to escape.' _she was getting a little scared now.

She heard the ground beneath her shift a little and reflex kicked in. She pulled out a kunai only for it to meet with a katana and Naruto with the lower half of his body still in the ground.

'_I need to thank Itachi-sensei again for teaching me the Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu.'_ (Earth release: Head hunter jutsu)

Yuugito jumped away, giving Naruto the time he needed to get his whole body out of the ground. All of the smoke in the area had cleared, and on each side was one Naruto. A clone on one side, and the real one on the other, making Yuugito in the center.

The Naruto clone that was behind her rushed at her as fast as he possibly could, attacking with kenjutsu. While the two clashed weapons, the real Naruto started forming a rasengan in his left hand, and holding his katana in his right.

"What!? He's going to kill her!" Kisame thought out loud.

Itachi shook his head no, "No he won't, he barely put enough chakra in it to even mantain it. He will probably just disable her." he finished, with his sharingan activated.

"Someone's coming. They'll be here in about 30 seconds. Leave the girl. We can get her later." Kisame nodded and they moved to get out.

He quickly started to advance on the enemy jinchurriki. By the time she defeated the enemy Naruto was about to attac.

He saw her move to block the sword with her kunai, and when the two weapons met, he flung his left hand forward.

"Aaaaaggghhhhh!!!" she screamed.

Shikamaru and Chouji arived on the scene just in time to see what happened. A kid in a red jacket that ran down the sides of his legs, with black arm band type things, blonde spiky hair, and just used a rasengan on a wierd looking girl.

Yuugito winced in pain, looking at her arm. She had just enough time to catch his attack in her free hand, wich almost completely tore off alot of muscles and skin, even though it wasn't a very powerful hit. Already, healing chakra was being released. She wasn't going to hold out for long though. She could feel herself rapidly becoming weaker.

"Kid! We gotta go! Konoha brats are here!" Kisame yelled to Naruto.

'_Fuck!? What the hell are those bastards doing here!!?' _Naruto wanted to scream in frustration.

"Sorry about your arm, but I see your demonic chakra healed it already. Good-bye." He said softly as he pushed her off of him and with his index and middle fingers he hit her on her pectoral major clavicular muscle (muscle in between neck and shoulder.) effectivly knocking her out.

Itachi and Kisame already shunshined away and Naruto did the seals that his senseis taught him for escaping out of situations like these. After he completed them he looked at his two ex-comrades. A feelingof sadness struck his heart like an arrow pierces flesh. He kept looking at them until he was fully in the ground, and until he was gone.

Shikamaru saw the black cloaks and red clouds, except for the smallest one. He would think about that later as he ran to the girl on the ground. He picked her up and him and Chouji rushed back to Konoha to tell of what they saw.

---------------------------------------------With Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto not too far away-------------------------------------------------------------

The trio all re-appeared out of the ground and Kisame chuckled a little, "I thought that you killed all liabilities Itachi. You didn't that time."

The sharingan wielder did not respond in any way. He didnt do it because Naruto was not ready to witness something like that. He still was pure at heart. Itachi realised that Naruto may never overcome his past. And he let them live.

"Now they might be suspicious of Naruto being with us but it doesn't matter. Soon he will be an official member of our group because he passed the test."

Naruto forgot all about Konoha and gasped "What are you talking about!? What test?! When will I become a real member!?"

"Calm down brat." KIsame orderred,"The test was to see if you had what it takes to be an akatsuki member. That was the two tailed Nibi jinchuuriki and she underestimated you. You still need alot of training. But Leader probably will let you in now. We'll see when we get back to the base. Speaking of which, we need to go now. It will be getting dark soon and we'll have to set up camp." With that, they started towards Tea country.

--------------------------------------------about 30 minutes later in Konoha-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!?" Tsunade literally shook the walls with her voice. "You mean to tell me that Akatsuki is moving again?!" Shikamaru nodded.

"Hai hokage-sama,. it's like I told you. And they had a kid with them that used the Rasengan on thegirl that is now in the hospital." He paused for breath, then continued.

"And I believe that she is a jinchuuriki like Naruto was." Tsunade's eyes got bigger than humanly possible.

"How do you know aboutthat!?" she said barely above a whisper. Shikamaru still held his expression of total seriousness.

"Well, it was all too easy to figure out. The villagers callinghim "demon" and the beatngs he got as a kid. His red eyes and red chakra, and his whisker marks. I could also barely tell that he had a mask of happiness to cover for his true emotions."

Tsunade sighed. "You ARE to smart for your own good Shikamaru. One day you will make a fine jounin and maybe even more." He nodded in response.

"O.k. well, this is a bad situation. Naruto might have been taken in by Akatsuki. They could possibly be moving around. That means Jiraiya's information could be mistaken."

"Well, these are some of my theories..." The pine apple hairedboy spoke.

----------------------------------------With Naruto----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 8:30 p.m. when Itachi and Kisame decided to set up camp and get some rest. Itachi unrolled a scroll and swiped his blood on it. Three tents poofed into existence as well as some firewood and some food (raw steak meat).

Kisame put it on a stick and began to cook it over the fire.

Out of a sealing scroll, Itachi pulled out 10 boxes of pocky and began to eat them, one by one. Naruto stared at him like he was crazy.

Itachi saw this after he got to the 4th box and asked "What? Do I have something on my face?" How you do a faceplant while sitting down, I've no idea. But Naruto did it.

-----------------------------------------2 hours later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long time of eating and playing cards, Itachi ate close to around 50 boxes of pocky. He was beginning to gettired, so he chose to go to bed.

"Im going to retire now. Good night." Naruto nodded.

When Itachi walked into his tent, Naruto's face broke into an evil grin.

"Kisame-sensei, the seal on Itachi's pocky scroll isn't a bloodseal is it?" Kisame nodded no.

"Why, kid? he has his scroll on him anyway." Naruto shook his head and pointed to the ground. He understood now.

"So... you know after this he will torture you with alot of training right?"Naruto nodded.

"It will all be worth it in the end."

"O.k." He said in a voice that held only sadness for the blonde.

After Naruto unsealed it, what he saw shook him. There was about 500 boxes of pocky piled in front of him.

Naruto laughed an evil laugh and performed some seals, but very slowly. Kisame recognised them and thought, '_This looks fun. I wanna try'_

Both he and Naruto finished at the same time and let of two large fireballs at the pile. It made alot of noise, wich made Naruto cringe as Itachi was out of his tent in a flash.

He looked up and froze. He froze as he saw all f his pocky... all of his precious'... all his sweet snacks... dying before him. A snap of a twig brought him back to reality. He looked over to where the sound came from.

"Kisame-sensei, you idiot." Naruto whisperred to him. All the man had to reply with was a small quiver.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "So you like to kill my precious' with fire jutsus eh?!" he said maniacly. "Well, I will just have to pay you back..." He disappeared and reappered right next to Naruto.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I"M SO SORRY ITACHI SENSEI!!! I DIDN"T KNOW THEY WERE YOURS!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!" Naruto screamed in hopelessness as he ran wildly like a chiken with it's head off.

Kisame stood still, and in his luck, Itachi ran off after Naruto. While he was running and pleading for his life, he slwoly creeped over to his tent.

He heard a loud 'BOOM' and turned his head ever so slightly to see his pupil on the ground, clearly having troubles breathing. The ground underneath him was cracked and dented in places. It turns out Itachi had activated his gravity seals and turned them on 250 pound son each leg and arm, 500 on the torso, and 2 times earth's normal gravity. The only reason why he was still alive is because of Kyuubi.

Itachi looked to Kisame with an insane, twitching eye. "You helped him kill my precious' didn't you?"

'_Crap! I was just a few feet from my tent to get Samehada...dammit!'_

"So it is true!? Well then...**Sushi**, why don't we have a little talk in the world of Tsukyomi?" Kisame's eyes widenned in fear, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I'll just eat your favorite fishies for 72 hours."

"You wouldn't..." Was all the man could choke out.

"On the contary...Tsukyomi!" about 3 seconds later Kisame was on the ground, knocked out from the nightmares of his own kind being eaten by fishermen. Watching their faces light up with joy.

"Payback's a bitch. " Itachi said, then reverting to his calm state of mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN **

**HEY GUYS! sorry about the huge delay, but i was getting no reviews and i was sad, had an assload of school work, just got done with most of it and was gunna do another scene to this, but u guys have sufferred enough so im sorry again.**

**until later**

DRACONIANWARRIOR


	5. Civil war

**It's me again, and another delay. unfortunately NO ONE REVIEWS! and it greatly depresses me and i have no motivation to write this. i will try to pull through, because now is the time skip in this chap or next and im gettin to the fun parts.**

**In Wind Country 2 Years Later**

All around lay the bodies of around half a dosen men, all dressed in Wind country ninja attire. There was one man left among them, on the desert sands. He was on the ground slowly dying. One of the three men whom all attacked his squad, walked over to him. He struggled to get up, but couldn't. The person who walked to him had on a jacket/ cloak on, with red clouds on it. Instead of a full cloak, it was cut in the front, and back, showing the persons legs, then were cut on the sides, one on each of his legs. **(AN/ think of altair's uniform in assassins creed, but different in some ways**.)

He also was wearing tight black fingerless arm straps that coverred each of his arms entirely, coverring up his hands, and acting as fingerless gloves as a bonus. the sleaves of the cloak were cut just below his shoulders for the arm bands to show. The inside of his jacket was red. To top it off he was wearing black ninja sandals, a hood that coverred his whole face in a shadow.

When this person reached the dying man, he grabbed him by his collar, and drew him closer to his face, so the man's upper half of his body was sitting upright.

'All I can see is the blackness of the shadow that his shadow is casting... almost as if there is no one there to look at...' The man, who normally would have pissed himself by now, had already come to terms with his death. The black and red clad man kept staring at the man's eyes, and could not bring himself to look away.

'His eyes... they show... peace. He is truly at peace.' the stronger of the two thought, yet asked an unexpected question " Do you fear death?" said the voice, in a semi-deep rumble yet the dying man could tell it was a young voice. He answerred his question in a weak, quiet voice. "I used to, but now, I have learned to accept it, as it will come eventually anyway. But before you end my story... may I see your face, and tell everyone in whatever place I end up in that I was killed by a strong man."

The man sat in contemplation for a few moments, then pulled off his hood. There, was a black hunter-nin like mask, with 1 red slashes going through each eye. He slowly started to pull it away from his face. In it's stead was a boy around 14 or 15, with dark refined marks on his cheeks, two small, sharp fanged teeth barely sticking out of his mouth, golden, blonde hair, which in it, had many red streaks through. He also had shining saphire eyes, with the majority of the two eyes having streaks of silver in them, and in the light they were in right now, looked as if they were shining. They showed many things in them. Sadness, anger, hatered, happyness, and a small bit of regret.

"My name... is Sono Yasumubi Shinigami (** A/N combo of peaceful and ending,**the peaceful ending death god)...Kazama Namikaze Naruto." The man closed his eyes and waited for the comforting warmth of the afterlife. He looked up after a few seconds, and was asked one last question. "What did you mean by "your story"?" Naruto asked confused.

"It is my life, my story... and you will end it..." he was beginning to lose consiosness, but continued "and my story will be told by the gods, to their children. I am glad it was to be ended by someone like you." Naruto sat, in a daze, yet his facial expressions betrayed no hint of emotion.

'I killed this man's whole group, and he doesn't hate me... he doesn't resent me... he understands the way of life a shinobi must live. He was wise, yet so young. Maybe in his early twenties. I must give him his last wish... even if my heart is saying something else completely...' he was brought out of his thoughts as Kisame was coughing rather loudly to tell Naruto to hurry up.

"thank you, you have tought me a valubale lesson.I will end it quickly." The man nodded and closed his eyes. Naruto gently let him go, to keep him sitting up. Under his cloak, right on his spine was his katana. he clicked the lock on the sheath, and slowly pulled it out. His last words to the man were "goodbye, Tabono Uresaki." The man's eyes widenned a little before closing again. At that moment, naruto brought his sword down in a graceful slash, cutting his left jugular just enough to kill him, without damaging his body too much.

'He wasn't suprised I knew his name without asking for it. He didn't ask about my powers. What do you think Kyuubi?' Naruto thought, flicking the blood from his sword and re-sheathing it.

**"I don't know kit, but he didn't seem to care. He was different than many others... and wise too. Learn something from his sacrafice."**

Naruto had already absorbed 2 tails of chakra from Kyuubi, and was well on his way to the 3rd. It gave him some... unique abilities.

_--Flashback about 1 year ago--_

_It was Naruto's 14th birthday. It was also the first one away from Konoha. The first one away from the hate filled glares, and the brutal beatings. He no longer had to worry about anything else, and was very glad about it. A few days ago, Kyuubi told him that he had some very important news to give him, but it would have to wait._

_The news that he heard shocked him It was around 9:30 p.m. when Kisame, Naruto,and Itachi were sitting in a camp fire about a days travel from their Head Quarters when Kyuubi finally decided to finally spill it. _

**_"Okay brat, on your 14th birthday, which is about to be in 30 minutes, give or take a few, you will gain your first tail of chakra._** **_It will affect your appearence slightly, and give you tremendous power."_**

_'Wait, wait wait... are you kidding me?! I can't absorb your chakra! That will give people even the more reason to call me demon! If I absorb it into my system, that would make me part demon right? I thought this would come later on!? Not so soon!' _

_**'This kid learns way too fast... He also has too many problems that he hasn't gotten over yet. Damn that acursed villlage.' **_

_**"Kit, for one, A year ago when you were doing your first stages of training, I explained everything, but you weren't paying attension. 2nd, only certain people in Konoha treated you badly because of me. You have no enemies here. Your two senseis know what you are, and they don't hate you. Only small minded fools would ever call you a demon. Okay? you are a kid who has lived a hard life, and don't complain about it. That is why I like you. That is why I'm helping you. Don't make me regret everything that I've done and was planning on doing. So stop whining or I'll eat you." **He demanded._

_Naruto's mood lightenned as he chuckled a little bit, 'Yeah right like you're in any position to even be able to think about eating me. You can't even hurt me, let alone touch me.' _

_Kyuubi snickerred, **"Oh I can't?" **_

_The next thing Naruto knew, he was on the ground holding his head in pain. Kisame jumped up in concern, while Itachi 's face showed a veeeery small hint of worry, but it went back to it's normal state when the blonde sat back up and started cursing profanities at the air. _

_The shark man sat back down as well, then asked a stupid question, "Naruto, are you okay?" _

_"Yeah, me and Kyuubi had an arguement and he sent a shockwave of chakra to my head and it hurt...alot."_

_**"It's nothing like you'll be feeling soon though." **Kyuubi warned him._

_Said blonde proceeded to explain to them that it was his 14th birthday in about 26 minutes, and Kyuubi wanted them to put up a small barrier around the area, as not to destroy the landscape and have enemies coming from all directions from the surge of chakra. After about 15 minutes of explaining and trying to get the two out of their shock, Naruto was already becoming excited and anxious about these new powers Kyuubi was telling him about._

**_"Hey, brat, since you are well on your way to becoming the new Kitsune boss, and partner of keeper of hell, you are going to gain some interesting abilities. You will become part of the "Reaper Organization". It is a group of the strongest demons, Shinigami, and Demi-gods. They all try to bring peace to the world. Without peace, you all would have destroyed yourself. After all, the 9 Bijuu were formed to keepthe peace, as Gods cannot step foot onto the worlds they have created. Remember the lesson I taught you about it, or were you still not paying attension at the time?"_**

_'I remeber Kyuubi... and that's why soon, I have to find a way to stop Akatsuki and Orochimaru. To bring peace... man, you nag alot.' Kyuubi chose to ignore this comment as the time of "transendance" was nearing._

_By then, The two oldest of the group started placing seals on the ground, about 100 feet away, in the forest. Kyuubi kept on explaining the powers that he would soon obtain. **"Now, as to the powers you will soon be gaining... Well,since you are to help keep the peace, you will have powers that allow you to do just that. The first of significence, is a sort of kekkei genkai in your eyes. They will be able to see into the soul of someone, see if their intentions are good or bad, and read their memories. It will be weak when you first get it, but the more you practice with it, and the more chakra you absorb from me, it will become stronger. When you first get it, you probably won't be able to read people's souls, but you will be able to see a few minutes into their memories.**_

_**"The next thing, is by absorbing me, you will gain a great affinity over fire, and with training, you will be able to command fire at will. I have no Idea what your Half demon side will bring you... You will also be able to use light, and darkness, to an extent. Not much though, as that is reserved for the Gods and Demons, and you probably will not get it until your 6th tail of chakra. And there are many other abilities that **MIGHT**come with the absorbtion, but now, we must get to the other two humans, because you are about to absorb my chakra, I can already feel it..."**_

_With that, Naruto ran over to his senseis and screamed, "It's happenning! Cmon!" Naruto saw a huge array on the ground, that coverred about 40 feet in diameter, and ran to it. _

_"Dammit kid! We're not finished yet!" yelled Kisame._

"_Well Kyuubi says you better improvise because It's hapeni-" He abruptly stopped, when he felt a sudden warmth flood his body,and then it started to burn. He felt as if thousands upon thousands of tiny little needles descended upon him, and with every strike, poison was let into his body, burning him alive. _

_"GGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The blonde let out a blood curdling scream, hunching over in pain. Kisame cursed, and started the incomplete barrier seals, when Itachi began to pump chakra into it, to keep it stable. They finished just in time, as red flames started to engulf the boy, then blue ones.They fought, and neither of them seemed to be winning. They took the shape of a human, and a demon. the two watched them fighting for what seemed to be hours, until another scream was heard from Naruto, and the barrier began to crack._

_"Damn it! The pressure is destroying the barrier from the inside! Itachi, let up just enough chakra, to make a sun-roof!"_

_"Already on it Kisame." was all he said in reply._

_Suddenly, the two fighting chakras charged each other, head on. When They met, silver light exploded from Naruto's body, Going up through the hole in the top of the barrier. it shot upwards, like a tower, then exploding into a bright flash, lighting up the night sky. The barrier started to crack,as Naruto's screaming died down a little. Finally, it exploded from all of the pressure._

_Suprisingly, ithe silver chakra that hit them like a wave, didn't feel menacing, like the red chakra did. It felt comforting, and it even recharged both of the mens chakra coils._

_Just as suddenly as the chakra came, it was gone, and after the two's eyes adjusted to the light change, they saw what a slightly different looking Naruto asleep on the ground._

_"Damn, did you feel that chakra?" Kisame blurted out._

_"Yes... it was... interesting." _

_--End flashback--_

He got up and walked over to Kisame and Itachi.

" He had no part in the rebelion, he and his squad were a nuetral party, going to retreave the stolen scrolls from a group of rebels, in hopes to stop the civil war."

He continued, "What I saw in his memories were that the scrolls were east here about 15 miles, and the squad of ninja consists of about 7 people, all mid-chuunin and higher."

This made Kisame smile. In this civil war of Wind country, he got to kill as many people as he wanted, without getting in troube with their leader.

"Lets go then." The second tallest of them spoke.

The other two nodded, and they all took off east.

"So those guys were easy for you eh? you showed nice work there." Kisame asked his pupil.

"No actually. What I said to that man was true. They were a good match. a whole group of jounins... it took alot out of me. I am only grateful I have so much stamina and chakra now. But I am still not invincible." The last part was a mantra Kyuubi made him say over and over when he gained his first tail of chakra.

They continued to run for several more minutes.

When they arrived at the camp,there were 5 people sitting in a circle, drinking water and socializing. The other two were in a tent about 30 feet away working out some sexual relations rather noisily.

"Kisame, this is where you come in at. Brute force. Give Samehada a nice meal if you like." Offerred Itachi.

The shark man grinned, and accepted the offer, as it came on rare occasions. "Sure okay, I get 4 people, and the rest are to you two."

Kisame was a bit... insane, when it came to fighting. Naruto guessed it was just his shark-like traits.

"Ready... go." orderred Naruto. He still wasn't as strong as Kisame or Itachi, but he was closer than what was expeted of him. Leaader had assigned him as captain of this mission though, as a test.

Kisame utterly ignored stealth and charged the men and women sitting down. "AAAHHAAHAHAHAAAA!!" He gave a hearty laugh, and before they could even react two men had there heads cleaved off.

Naruto jumped high into the air, throwing three shuriken that were caught by a woman who was planning on returning them. Naruto smirked, as he was falling back down. The projectiles had explosive seals on them. The explosion disturbed the two people in the tent. As they were coming out, Kisame finished the other two people.

A man with long black hair came out of the tent, followed by a woman with short brown hair. They were both naked as the day that they were born.

"What the hell are you doi-" He paused as he felt searing pain in his chest, courtesy of Itachi's kunai.

Naruto sighed, "I don't like fighting women when it's unnecisary. Itachi..."

The Kunai burried into the mans chest morphed into a liquid like substance, moving further into his body, and began to control it.

"I'm already doing it, Naruto-kun." The "corpse" replied. The woman screamed.

The "man" performed handselas only fast enough for Naruto and Kisame to see. He released a Katon: Goukyaou no jutsu on the poor woman.

The man dropped dead once more, as the substance in his chest exploded. The weasle man rose from the sand sighing, "I still can't pefect the jutsu yet."

"Oooh, did I hear a hint of sadness in there Itachi-sensei?" Naruto joked. All the other man had to reply with was a 'hmmm' and the cold shoulder.

"Well, we should pick up the scrolls and be on our way back to the Leader." His sensei's agreed.

'He probably wants them to find a way to draw out more jinchuuriki. I need to stop him soon. But how am I supposed to get stronger!?'

**"I have a proposal."**explainedKyuubi.

'What might that be?'

**"Ask the Uchiha to put you into the world of tsukyomi, and teach you the concepts of jutsu, so in the real world, you can practice them with Kage bunshin. And stop being so afraid to kill people all the time. After all, isn't your name suposed to be Yasumubi Shinigami?"**

'Hmmm... I'll ask him. And thanks for the advice.'

**"Anytime kit."**

They rumaged through the camp, and found what they were looking for, unsuprisingly, in the camp that smelled of sex.

"Ugh, it smells in here." Kisame complained.

Once they had the scrolls they needed, they began walking out of the campsite.

Naruto was hesitant to ask the question that has been nagging him all day long.

"Itachi-sensei, can I... can I go see Gaara?"

The other man's brow furrowed slightly, before returning to normal.

"Naruto, you know we can't stop off anywhere. We must complete our mission. Leader would be furious if he found out."

The blonde frowned in his hood. Not that Itachi or Kisame could see, because it was so dark inside.Normally, Itachi could see his face, but he began practising fighting without his Sharingan. "To hell with Leader. He hasn't evwen told us what he wants with these scrolls."

"I dislike his orders as much as you, Naruto-kun. But we must obey them until you are strong enough to help us in _**our **_quest."

Naruto growlled. He was beginning to become angry with his sensei. He did not like taking orders from Leader. It was two god damn years since he has seen one of his only true friends, and some mysterious asshole was not about to stop him from seeing him. "I'm sorry Itachi-sensei, Kisame-sensei, but I have to go at least warn him about Leaders plans for him. I'll meet up with you at the border of wind and river countries. Later." With that he shunshined away.

"That damn kid is so wreckless." Kisame snarled.

"It's no use stopping him. He's warning a friend. Lets go."

--1 hour later--

The gaurds of Sunagakure were doing their jobs very well, as they did everyday. So it's only likely that one spotted a hooded man slowly approaching the gates.

"Hey, someone's coming!" someone yelled out. Naruto had flipped his cloak/ jacket around, so the black coat and red clouds were inside, unvisible. It was now a blood red peice of attire.

When he was only 20 feet away from the gates, an elite ninja of the village appeared in front of him. "Halt, state your business here." he demanded.

"I wish to see the Kazekage, Gaara." after that statement the mans eyes widenned.

"How do you know that Gaara is the Kazekage? That information has been kept top secret, only known by other kages. Are you a spy? Answer me!"

"Now, now, don't lose your temper. If I was a spy, do you seriously think I could take down a kage? That would be suicidal. Tell him I have information on the Akatsuki organization that he needs." Naruto couldn't help but smirk as the mans eyes widenned once more.

He nodded, and left, only to be back around 15 seconds later, orderring the gaurds to open the gates.

"I will escort you, sir." Naruto nodded in agreement.

Along the way, he was checking out the city. It was amazing how all of the buildings were created from sand, and mud. It was amazing. When they arrived at the Kage tower, the man nodded once more, before disappearing in a Suna shunshine.

The doors openned wide, accepting Naruto into the building. There, he saw Gaara, at his desk, starring through a hole in the wall that was used as a window.

"I thought I felt you... Naruto-kun." He said, looking at the blonde. The gaurds began leaving the room, after being waved away by their Kage.

Naruto proceeded to take his hood off. "You sound like Itachi-sensei."

"So it is true then, that you have joined Akatsuki." His face twisted in concern as he studied the new look of his only friend.

"Yes, it is. I am becoming so much stronger there. But soon it is time to end my alleagence with them. my sensei's agree with me. Our leader is becoming to powerful. To fascinated with his work. He is very dangerous. Sure we have protection from our enemies, food, water, a place to sleep; But for how long? I believe once he has what he needs he will betray us. I need to escape, until I can absorb all of Kyuubi's chakra, and then I will face him."

The last statement intrigued gaara,"So, how many tails have you absorbed?"

"In about 14 days, it'll be 3 tails. Speaking of Bijuu, can you sleep yet?"

"Yes, Jiraiya fixed my seal. The leaf are helping us in this civil war, so if you are looking to not recieve any attension, I would stear clear of the battle fields."

"Okay. So why did this war start anyway?"

"Many feel that I am a demon still, and cannot accept my promotion to Kazekage."

"I see... I promise you I will do everything I can to stop this war. But there is something you must know about Akatsuki." He paused as gaara gave him the "go-ahead".

"Soon they will come after you. They want the Shukaku inside of you. Be careful, okay?" Gaara nodded. "I have to go now, though. It's been nice seeing you again, Gaara."

"You as well, Naruto-kun. I will not tell of your presence here."

"Thanks. Oh, and tell Temari and Kankuro I said hi."

"I will do that."

"Later, Gaara." He gave his last goodbye, as he began to dissapear in a whirlwind of air.

--With Itachi and Kisame 2 hours later--

"Where is that brat? He'd better hurry up. We're nearing the border." Kisame exclaimed as he began to see a small treeline come into view.

"He'll be there. He has more promise than you give him credit for." replied his partner.

"Tch. I bet you 20,000 ryo that he will be there 1 hour later than us."

"I'll accept. I bet he'll be there before us."

"HA! Okay."

When they neared the border, Kisame's eyes twitched in annoyance as he spotted a hooded figure, with the akatsuki emblem all around him.

"How did you kn-", Kisame stopped in mid sentence, finally realizing his mistake. "when did you activate the sharingan!?"

"A while ago. I hope you are prepared to pay what you owe." Itachi gave a slight smirk.

Kisame growled deeply, as they neared Naruto.

"Well, it took you guys long enough. what's your problem Kisame-sensei?"

"Nothing." He replied in an annoyed way.

"You sure are grumpy today Kisame-sensei."

"Shut up or you'll regret it."

Naruto began reading his memories, yet he could only look near 15 seconds ago, due to Kisame's overall strength.

"Lose a bet eh? Sorry I couldn't come later, but I didn't want to dissapoint Itachi-sensei."

Realization dawned upon him too late. "You planned all of this didn't you!?" the shark man's eyes were now the size of baseballs.

"It is possible..." He said, as he began running again.

"DAMN IT!!" Kisame screamed, following suit.

Naruto decided not to laugh, as karma woould turn around on him as well.

--With Sasuke--

"Give me more power." The raven haired man demanded.

"Now, now sasuke-kun, you don't want to overstrain that wonderful body of yours." Orochimaru replied menacingly.

"I need more power! I am an avenger!"

"Kukukukuku. Okay Sasuke-kun. I have a new jutsu for you to learn..."

* * *

**h my god. do you guys know how sorry i am for waiting so friggin long to post? i was close to failing school cuz i slacked, and had to pull that up, and then i was going outside and hangin out with myy friends ive had not time. but i have new inspiration for this ifc nd will not quit, as i have high expectations for this fic. read and review. expect next chapter up in 1-3 weeks. thats a promise!**


End file.
